wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Living Spirit: Dragon Beast
]] is a SIGNI class associated with red, green, and black SIGNI. Each of them have the title . Dragon Beast SIGNI represent reptiles of all kinds, including dinosaurs and mythological dragons and serpents. Gameplay Red and green Dragon Beast SIGNI are associated with . They follow Yuzuki's focus of burning cards in the opponent's ener zone, preventing them from defending with ARTS. Green Dragon Beast SIGNI act as support, ener charging to support Yuzuki's game plan while powering up if the player has two or more colors in their ener zone. Black Dragon Beast SIGNI are associated with . List of Dragon Beast SIGNI Red Level 1 *Cuélep, Phantom Dragon *Dinos, Phantom Dragon ( limited, Life Burst) *Echidna, Phantom Dragon ( limited, Life Burst) *Pachycero, Phantom Dragon (Cross) *Savannah, Phantom Dragon ( limited) *Tokage, Phantom Dragon ( limited) Level 2 *Ankylo, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst, Cross) *Argentino, Phantom Dragon ( limited) *Dahaka, Phantom Dragon ( limited) *Greeana, Phantom Dragon ( limited) *Kannya, Phantom Dragon *Komodo, Phantom Dragon ( limited) *Nile Crocodile, Phantom Dragon ( limited) *Nothoto, Phantom Dragon *Python, Phantom Dragon *Sirrush, Phantom Dragon *Tarbo, Phantom Dragon ( limited, Life Burst) *Tsuchinoko, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) *Wyvern, Phantom Dragon ( limited) Level 3 *American Crocodile, Phantom Dragon ( limited, Life Burst) *Apato, Phantom Dragon *Bolshack, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) *Brazaus, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) *Eingana, Phantom Dragon *Guetzal, Phantom Dragon ( limited, Life Burst) *Lintwurm, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) *Tyranno, Phantom Dragon ( limited) *Velocira, Phantom Dragon ( limited) *Vouivre, Phantom Dragon ( limited) Level 4 *Giganod, Phantom Dragon Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Goddra, Phantom Dragon *Mušḫuššu, Phantom Dragon Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Orochi, Phantom Dragon Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Phoenix, Phantom Dragon ( limited, Life Burst) *Red Dragon, Phantom Dragon Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Svarog, Phantom Dragon Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Zahhak, Phantom Dragon ( limited) Level 5 *Bahamut, Phantom Dragon Deity Princess ( limited, Life Burst) Green Level 1 *#Amarga#, Phantom Dragon *#Dracorex#, Phantom Dragon ( limited) *#Kinobori#, Phantom Dragon *#Procera#, Phantom Dragon ( limited) *#Yamori#, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) Level 2 *#Agohige#, Phantom Dragon *Diplodocus, Phantom Dragon ( limited) *#Ladon#, Phantom Dragon ( limited) *#Stegoceras#, Phantom Dragon ( limited) *#Toros#, Phantom Dragon Level 3 *#Cobra#, Phantom Dragon ( limited, Life Burst) *#Erimaki#, Phantom Dragon *#Iguanodon#, Phantom Dragon ( limited, Life Burst) Level 4 *#Moridra#, Phantom Dragon *#Spazaus#, Phantom Dragon Princess ( limited, Life Burst) Black Level 1 *Babydra, Phantom Dragon *Borago, Phantom Dragon ( limited, Life Burst) *Botis, Phantom Dragon *Chibidra, Phantom Dragon *Echidona, Phantom Dragon ( limited) *Garg, Phantom Dragon *Imp, Phantom Dragon *Naga, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) *Succubus, Phantom Dragon ( limited, Life Burst) Level 2 *Black Dragon, Phantom Dragon ( limited) *Cosdo, Phantom Dragon ( limited, Life Burst) *Givre, Phantom Dragon *Níðhöggr, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) *Raptor, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) *Seward, Phantom Dragon Level 3 *Beelzebub, Phantom Dragon ( limited, Life Burst) *Curia, Phantom Dragon ( limited) *Dramagi, Phantom Dragon *Dynamo, Phantom Dragon ( limited) *Hydra, Phantom Dragon ( limited, Life Burst) *Ryoma, Phantom Valor Dragon *Salaman, Phantom Dragon *Verda, Phantom Dragon Level 4 *Ann-Mira, Phantom Dragon ( limited, Life Burst) *Ciferl, Phantom Dragon Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Death Rex, Death Metal Empire (Life Burst) *Drazon, Phantom Dragon *Drummy, Phantom Dragon ( limited, Life Burst) *Fabnir, Phantom Dragon Princess (Life Burst) *Peimon, Phantom Dragon ( limited) *Tiama, Trap Book Dragon (Life Burst) *Valac, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) List of Dragon Beast Resona Green Level 4 *#Tyrazaus#, Green Phantom Dragon ( limited) Support See also *Phantom Dragon Princess Category:Living Spirit: Dragon Beast